Digital display systems, such as digital television systems, often receive and process images in compressed format (e.g., an MPEG standard format). Compressing digital images reduces the overall size of digital image files. However, the processing and display of compressed digital images sometimes results in “mosquito noise” or the blurring of the outlines of objects within these images. Named for its resemblance to the look of mosquitoes flying about the objects of digital images, mosquito noise detracts from the visual effect of compressed pictures. Accordingly, continuing efforts exist to reduce the appearance and effect of mosquito noise in compressed images.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method and system for reducing mosquito noise in a digital image.